


Temporal Misplacement

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Moving In Together, P.I. Dads, Technologically challenged Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: They are completely hopeless with modern technology and still dress and drive cars like they never left the 1970's, but they are very good dads.





	

Holly was pretty sure that her Dad had decided to marry Healy on the day they moved back into their renovated house. Healy had given her a decent smartphone, still in the box and with the instruction manual and charger. 

“For safety reasons,” he’d said, looking almost shy. Then he had adjusted his grip on the box in his arms and eyed the packaging with a wary expression. “I am not very technical.”

“I know,” Holly had said, hugging him briefly in thanks. He patted her hair and stepped back, sliding a brightly colored phone case towards her.

“The lady at the store said that it can take photos and do all sorts of things,” Healy explained, “and I got a cover so that you know that it is yours.”

Her dads refused to come near computers, much less installing one in their detective agency. She was the one in charge of their website and emails, thank goodness. Holly didn’t know what monstrosity of a theme they would have picked if they had been allowed to choose. Her Dad had dedicated an entire room in the new house to developing his photographs instead of learning how to use a digital camera and Healy would scoff at the modern technology used on modern crime dramas and correct their slang. She had also caught Healy singing along to the song on the radio when they were baking a cake for her Dad’s birthday, so at least she knew that they could handle all sorts of old technology just fine.

But she had turned to look at her Dad after Healy had given her the phone and seen him stare at Healy with stars in his eyes. Nothing much changed after they got married. They still drove around in Healy’s Oldsmobile when they were on a case and her Dad continued to wear his weird patterned shirts and old ties. At least Healy looked somewhat normal when he took off his blue jacket and stood around in his shirt and jeans while barbecuing in the garden. Her dad was a hopeless case. Sometimes she wondered if he actively shopped in the costume department warehouses around L.A. He’d even decorated their house like it was still the 1970s instead of 2017.

Healy had just carried in his meager wardrobe and his fish tank with the shrug of a man who had never owned much in his life anyway. But they suited each other and were clearly ecstatic to have found someone else who was on a similar wavelength. All the mocking noises her classmates’ parents would make when they saw her Dad picking her up after school usually abruptly stopped when they saw Healy get out of the car too. No one wanted to get into a fight with a man like Healy, even if he was wearing a blue leather jacket. Healy would look at them with the sort of glare Holly had come to associate with his rants about older men trying to hurt little girls whenever they tried to make a jab at her Dad’s lack of fashion sense. 

It was still rather amusing to see when their clients would walk into The Nice Guys Agency office and realize that they had not accidentally travelled back in time and that, yes, the Private Investigators were in fact married to each other and in love. Then when they met Holly they would usually suffer some sort of whiplash when their assumptions about her Dad and Healy based on their clothing choices and cars crashed around their ears.

The smartphone came in handy, even if her dads would only call her from the landline or phone booths. It was a good life, having two dads, even if they couldn't use modern technology to save their asses.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my night off after a very harrowing day so I decided to write a little fic.
> 
> Healy's comment about not being technical is inspired by Russel Crowe's comment during one of the tie-in videos with the film where he and Ryan Gosling go to therapy together.


End file.
